The graphical user interface (GUI) is an interface for interaction between the user and the electronic device such as a computer, an MP3 player, a household appliance, etc. Typically, the graphical user interface provides various icons, symbols, word interfaces, or a combination thereof as a visual indicator for the user to understand the associated information of the electronic device currently in use.
The graphical user interface configured on the electronic device in the market uses an object, a picture or a particular mark as the icon or symbol, which relates to an event currently performed in the electronic device or the information of the event.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows the panel with a graphical user interface configured on a network communication device in the prior art. The network communication device 1 includes a panel 10 with a graphical user interface. Through the panel 10 with the graphical user interface, the user can understand the current operating statuses of the network communication device 1 or perform the required function for the network communication device 1. The graphical user interface on the panel 10 includes a first icon 110, a second icon 111, a third icon 112, a fourth icon 113 and a fifth icon 114. The first icon 110 represents an electronic mail, the second icon 111 represents a wireless network, the third icon 112 represents a 3G network, the fourth icon 113 represents the internet and the fifth icon 114 represents the power supply.
Please refer to FIG. 2, which shows the icons with different types of indentations formed at the back of the panel made of plastics. As shown in FIG. 2, the icons with different types of indentations formed at the back of the panel 10 are identical to the icons formed at the front thereof.
Please refer to FIG. 3, which shows the icon representing an electronic mail. The icon 110 representing an electronic mail has four triangular protrusions. These protrusions are formed by being processed with the computer numerical control (CNC) step in the plastic mold manufacturing process.
In the network communication device 1, a plurality of red light-emitting diodes are disposed for generating light to project on the corresponding icons, thereby showing the statuses of the network communication device 1. Please refer to FIG. 4, which shows the structural relationship between the red light-emitting diodes and the icons. As shown in FIG. 4, five red light-emitting diodes 101 are disposed under the five icons 110, 111, 112, 113, 114 by a predetermined height.
There are many draft angles at the inner and the outer sides of the edges of each triangular protrusion of the icon 110 representing an electronic mail. In the manufacturing process of the plastic product, the draft angle is an inclined angle designed at the inner and the outer sides of the edges of the plastic product for facilitating it to be drawn out from the mold.
When the network communication device 1 is powered on, the red light-emitting diodes 101 are switched on to generate red beams. Please refer to FIG. 5, which shows how the incident angle θi is defined. The incident angle θi is formed at the inner side of the edge of each protrusion 5 of the icon 110 representing an electronic mail. The incident angle θi is the angle defined by the intersection of an optic axis (op), which is formed between the inner side of the edge of the protrusion 5 of the icon 110 and the red light-emitting diode 101, and a normal (N). In the manufacturing process of the plastic product, the draft angle is equal to or larger than the incident angle θi.
Unfortunately, due to the limitation for the panel thickness in the manufacturing process of the network communication device 1, the space for the light-emitting source is constricted, which makes the incident angle θi smaller. Therefore, when the light from the red light-emitting diode 101 illuminates the surface of the protrusion 5, the reflecting angle thereof is smaller. This makes the light on the icons 110, 111, 112, 113, 114 of the panel 10 uneven.
In order to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, a method for obtaining an incident angle is provided. The particular design in the present invention not only solves the problems described above, but also is easy to be implemented. Thus, the present invention has the utility for the industry.